Revenge of the Sues
by Story telling-talent fairy
Summary: Sequel to Sisterhood of the Sues. Autumn Thorn, former Mary Sue must team up with a team of Mary Sue hunters to take down the Sisterhood. But, what happens when the Mary Sues try to hunt HER down? Will her new friends help her, or abandon her? ACCEPTING OCs
1. Prologue (Autumn Alone?)

**Well, it's here already! I honestly thought it would take me until next week, but once I start typing it all comes to me and I couldn't make you guys wait! **

**As you see from the summary, This is a sequel to Sisterhood of the Sues, and stars former Sue, Autumn Thorn. You can read for yourself what happens.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Autumn Alone?**

'Please, don't find me. Please, don't find me.' The pale girl thought, as she ran through the thick forest. The girl's previously stylish black hair, was now frizzy and filled with small leaves and twigs, her brown eyes wide in fright. Her black cloak was still perfectly fine though, they were enchanted that way, thanks to the Sue Fountain.

'Stupid fountain is what attracted me to that awful _Sisterhood_ anyway...' she continued. Her mind was racing. She didn't know where she was running to, but she had to get away from that awful place.

She didn't think her escape through enough. Make sure the sues were all going back to their meeting place in the moonlight, run away in the other direction, live somewhere where they'll never find her for the rest of her life. Simple, right? What she didn't count on was the fact that the moonlight meeting place, was the only place with light in the whole forest.

It was dark. It was scary. What made it worst is that, there was no sound. She would have given anything to hear a lion roaring at her, or a anaconda slither around her, hissing. Anything to break the silence.

Before long, her legs refused to run, much less walk, any further. She collapsed, and without a seacond thought fell asleep right there.

* * *

"Who are you?!" A voice demanded.

The girl awoke and saw another girl standing over her. She was dark-skinned, with dark brown almost black eyes, and black hair tied back into a ponytail that sat like a palmtree on top of her head. She noticed the girl's bronze glasses on her face, and that her forehead was covered in acne.

"I asked you a question." she said, more calmly.

"I-I'm Autumn Thorn."

"We found you passed out, outside of camp." all hostility in the black girl's voice was gone now, much more kind.

"Camp?"

"There's a whole team of us, including me. We live in tents out here, I'm the camp nurse."

Autumn's eyes widened at this. The girl couldn't have been older than fourteen. "Who are you, anyway, and what team are you talking about?"

"My name's Jade, Jade Onyx." she proudly stated. "The team I'm talking about is 'The Guardians', we protect the universes from Mary sues. We each have special abilities to help fight against their powers. I have the medical expertise of a MD, for example. Sadly, that's all I'm good for..." She modestly added. "Do you have any powers?"

'They don't seem to be fond of Mary sues, so I better not tell them, not yet.' Autumn thought." Um, n-no! At least, I don't know of any."

Jade chuckled. "Well, don't worry, we'll help you to figure out what they are." she smiled, showing a pair of slightly buck teeth.

'She's so flawed in appearance... But her kindness and welcoming attitude are as appealing as a Mary Sue's.'

"Come on, I'll take you to meet the others!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this short prologue! **

**As you know, I need OCs for this! However, I'm only accepting five for 'The Guardians', the others may be outsiders (which are neutral), or Mary sues. **

**There is no age limit. Guardians, Mary sues, and outsiders can be from 4 to 400 for all I care! **

**Anyway, here's the form. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Side(Mary Sue, Guardian, Outsider):**

**Powers(Mary sues must have at least four, Guardians have two at most, Outsiders have none):**

**Relationship with Autumn(friend, foe, love interest, etc.):**

**Skills/talents:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Flaws:**

**Backstory:**

**Anything I forgot?:**

**If Guardian or outsider, would you mind them turning into Mary sues?(explained later):**

**If Mary sue, would you mind them turning into a Guardian for it?:**

**Reaction to Autumn being a Mary Sue?:**

**Reviews are appreciated! See ya'll next chapter! **


	2. Master Sue is back?

**I still need OCs, so keep sending them in! This is just a quick chapter to show what's going on at the Mary Sue meeting place. (or for short, Mary Sue HQ)**

**I'll try to update this as often as possible. I really don't want to end up abandoning this for months, like I almost did Sisterhood of the Sues.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Master Sue is back?**

"I can't believe you fools like that idiot escape!" Master Sue hissed.

"We're sorry, Mast-" the sues started.

"SORRY?!" she raged. "I've heard enough from ALL OF YOU SIMPLETONS!"

The sues cowered once again. Master Sue just facepalmed herself, the elder woman thought she felt a migrane coming on.

"If none of you find her within a month, I will have to hunt her down myself! Or do you want me to do all the work myself, while you sit back and relax?"

One of the sues started to nod. Master Sue shot a bolt of energy at her, killing her instantly.

"Anyone else?"

The others shook their hears, and some may have cried.

"Good. Now, go and find her, before I decide to kill everyone of you! Go!" Master Sue growled.

The sues all took off into the forest, using their powers to propel themselves quickly, and avoid getting dirty.

Master Sue waved her hand, and opened a portal. It revealed a man with a black hooded cloak like her's, the hood covering his face.

"Master Sue, to what do i owe this pleasure?" The man asked.

"Master Stu, get your Gary Stus prepared, both the Brotherhood and the Sisterhood are going on a hunt." Master Sue replied, a smirk growing on her face.

* * *

Back at The Guardians campsite, Jade is giving Autumn a tour.

"This tent that we're in is our medical room. We store all our first aid kits, and needles, and pretty much everything I need to heal in here." She opened a cabinet, and pulled out a black cloak.

"T-That's mine!" Autumn said in surprise.

"I know, don't worry, you're wearing clothes from our backup supply!" Jade chuckled. Autumn looked down, she was so busy looking around, she didn't even notice that she was wearing something different. She had on a green long-sleeved shirt, camouflage pants, and combat boots.

"Didn't you have anything more...girly?" Autumn definitely wasn't used to clothing without sparkles, or pink anywhere on it.

Jade just shrugged. "Anyway, come on, I've got a lot to show you!" she tossed the cloak to Autumn, and asked her to join her.

"Um, hold on. Let me do something first." As Jade went ahead outside, Autumn tossed the cloak in the trash can next to her.

"Good riddance. That _thing_ symbolizes what I used to be, not what I am now. I'm welcome here, more so than I can say with the Mary sues." she ran outside to catch up with Jade.

"Let me show you our training room! If you want to be a Guardian, you'll be spending a lot of time in here." she led her to the biggest of the tents, it had to be as big as a school building. When they went in, it was even bigger on the inside. There were weapons, practice dummies, and obstacles everywhere.

"This'll be where we can test what you can do!" Jade said, as she picked up a pure black bow, and matching arrows.

She aimed at a target about fifty feet away, and it hit the bullseye perfectly. Autumn stared in amazement.

"I thought you said you were only good at healing!"

"That's my natural power, but archery took me about four years to learn." she said, Autumn could have sworn she saw a faint blush on her cheeks, despite her dark skin. "Now you try!"

Autumn took the bow and arrows, and aimed for the same target. "I could probably get a perfect bullseye to, but I can't let her know that I was a Mary sue." she muttered to herself, too quietly for Jade to hear. She aimed lower, and completely missed the target.

"Aww... Well, that's okay! I know just what you'd be great at, I won't give up until we find your power!"

'I just hope that she can't tell...'

Jade's eyes brightened. "But, first, I haven't even introduced you to the other Guardians yet! I can't wait for them to meet you." she smiled, taking Autumn by the arm, and practically dragging her away from the archery section.

* * *

**From now on, I think i' m going to start all the chapters from Master Sue's point of view, what do you guys think? **

**Reviews are appreciated, and see ya'll next chapter! **


	3. The Guardians?

**Hey, everyone!**

**Thanks for reading, and enjoying! Just wanted to show some appreciation for all of you. **

**Recap: Master Sue has sent her minions to hunt for Autumn Thorn, our heroine. Meanwhile, Jade Onyx is giving Autumn a tour of the Guardian's camp! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**The Guardians?**

Master Sue angrily clenched her fists, her pale, white skin turning redder than a tomato. Her ice cold blue eyes stared with bone-chilling rage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'We couldn't find her'?!" she screamed with rage at the portal.

"Calm yourself, Maribelle. She's just one girl, what could she do?" Master Stu replied without so much as raising his voice.

He lifted his hood to reveal a handsome face, that resembled a male Master Sue. With his pale skin, light blue eyes,

and white hair cut short, they could be twins.

"DO NOT CALL ME MARIBELLE!" she took a deep breath, and let it out. "She is not _just a girl_, Master stu. She is Autumn Thorn, she's more than just a Mary sue wannabe, she's more than a Mary sue. She has the capablity to be a strong, independant, yet still kind, female character."

Master Stu just laughed. "We've handled many characters like that before. Alone, she's no threat."

"That's just the thing, she _isn't _alone." Master Sue hissed.

"What?" his smile dropped.

"She has help now, she's with the Guardians." she replied. "We know this thanks to the tracking chip on her cloak. We found it in the medical center of the camp."

"So, you found the hideout of the Guardians, and didn't tell me?"

"To tell the truth, I don't trust you. How do I know you won't lure her to your side, with your army of pretty boys?"

"I'm heartbroken, Maribelle." he said, putting his hands on his chest.

Master Sue rolled her eyes.

"If you knew where she was, why'd you send us to find her?"

"We didn't find out until recently, I'm mad, because the campsite is huge, but you still couldn' t find it! But anyway, we have bigger plans. Get your Gary stus prepared, we're attacking at moonrise!"

They both shared a evil cackle in to the afternoon sky.

* * *

Jade led Autumn towards an even larger part of the training tent, where they saw three people talking together.

"Antonio, Amber, Jon, this is Autumn Thorn. She's our newest member!" Jade announced.

The three of them turned their heads in surprise. Autumn shyly looked to the ground, pretending to admire her new combat boots.

"Jade, you couldn't have told me before bringing a stranger into our camp?" one of them said, as he facepalmed.

"B-But, Jon! She's just a girl I found passed out, it's not like she's _one of them_, or anything." Jade replied to 'Jon'.

Jon sighed, and shook Autumn's hand. "Jon Hanson, leader of the Guardians. Unless, Jade decided to take control now." It was Jade' s turn to nervously look at the ground.

Jon had fair skin, and blonde hair that reached the end of his neck, along with bright blue eyes. The blue eyes along with his rough tone gave her flashbacks of Master Sue. His voice was soothing and deep, with just enough authority to keep control of his team. Body wise, he looked very strong, but definitely not a bodybuilder. He wore a black jacket over a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and black army shoes, he had thin black glasses. To Autumn, he was a giant, but claimed that he was 6'2, and only eighteen. She felt short for the first time, considering she was 5'9 and sixteen.

Jade leaned in, and whispered to her. "He's not usually like this, he's only on edge because he has to keep track of all of us."

" This is Amber-" Jade started, but was cut off.

"Amber Frost, Guardian mechanic! Nice to meet you, Autumn!" Amber pulled her into a hug.

The first thing Autumn noticed was her wavy brown hair, that was tipped with red, and reached all the way down her waist. She pulled out of the hug, and Autumn saw her vivid green eyes, with golden flecks. Her skin was fair, but slightly tanned. They were about the same height, but Amber was more pear-shaped. She mentioned she was sixteen. She wore a white sweater with black stripes on the sleeves, and black cargo pants, and a navy blue parka with fake fur.

She grinned. "Can't keep your eyes off me, huh? Happens all the time."

" W-What no!" Autumn stuttered.

"Stop teasing her, Amber, can't you see she's nervous?" Jon said, but he was holding back laughter to.

"Whatever you say, Handsome."

"Last but not least, this is Antonio Rodrigues!" Jade continued.

"Hey." he muttered, not even bothering to take his sunglasses off.

He was almost as tall as Jon at 6'0. She noticed he was tan skin, and cute short brown hair, with slightly bushy eyebrows. He had rather full lips, and a handsome face, despite his ears and nose being slightly too big. She could just barely see his soft, puppy-like brown eyes through his dark sunglasses. For some reason, he wore clothing that hide his body. He wore a light black jacket, and red shirt that were too big for him, baggy blue jeans, with a black belt holding them up, and red sneakers.

"Ignore him, he's a big softie inside." Jade smiled.

"J-Jade!" he said, embarrassed. He turned to Autumn, and sounded more welcoming this time. "You can say I'm the Guardian tactician, I help plan our attacks on the Mary Sues."

" Plus, he has killer ninja skills! He moves faster than anyone I know! Plus, he's super strong, it's all part of his powers."

"I can create force fields around myself and anyone else." Jon said, demonstrating by creating a light blue dome around himself.

"I'm awesome at repairing broken tools or machines, and pretty much any kind of technology." Amber added.

"What's your power? We could always use help around here, even if we have to find it by going out into the forest, and finding random girls." Antonio asked.

"We don't know yet, she said she doesn't know if she has any." Jade answered.

Amber flung her arm around Autumn's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find out what you can do if it takes all day tomorrow!"

" Speaking of which, you'll need to get some sleep, Jade and Amber can show you to the female sleeping tents. " Jon said, pointing in the direction of a reasonably sized tent.

"You'll love it, we have full beds, so don't worry about sleeping in a sleeping bag or anything. There's plenty of room to dance around and play in, and..." Jade continued to ramble on.

"She's never been to a sleepover with anyone other than me, so she's excited to have another girl around." Amber Whispered to Autumn. Autumn nodded.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Sorry, it was still pretty short, but to make up for it, there's going to be a big battle in the next chapter! I just wanted to introduce the characters in this one. **

**Reviews are appreciated, and see ya'll next chapter! **


	4. Mary Sue Ambush?

**The first battle of the story is finally here!**

**I don't think I could have made it one more chapter without violence!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Mary Sue Ambush?**

Autumn slowly tossed and turned in her bed, before finally waking up when she thought she heard fighting.

"Jade? Amber? Are you girls okay?" she asked, worried.

No answer.

She threw the covers off herself, and saw that they weren't in their beds either. She quickly put her borrowed clothes back on, and ran outside.

She almost wished that she had stayed inside.

A team of Mary sues and Gary stus had invaded the camp. There were ten of them against the five of the Guardians.

Jon was fending three, two Mary sues and a Gary stu, off with his force field, but he couldn't hold it forever. He already looked weak from focusing his energy in the shield. Antonio was fighting against two Gary stus at once, quickly avoiding their attacks, and hitting them back with double the force. He was protecting Jade, while she fired arrows at two Mary sues both of who were killed on impact. Amber was working on sedusing one? Just to kill him, with a knife that she had kept hidden. There were two just standing around, waiting for their chance to join in on the action.

Autumn decided to make herself known.

"Ten against five? Not very fair. Of course, we evened the odds quickly!" she teased, the two of them, one Mary sue, and one Gary stu, turned to look at her in shock. 'I have to remember to hold back, but how do I avoid being killed when I can't use my full powers?' Autumn thought. Then, she suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"A fifth Guardian?" The Gary stu said, confused.

"No, that's the girl we're supposted to go after!" The Mary sue exclaimed. They charged after her, and were about to activate their powers.

Autumn ran past them before they could even realize what happened. Jade took the chance to shoot two arrows perfectly into their chests, all they could do was gasp in surprise before they fell over dead. Autumn ran towards Jon, he was weakening, and the force field could only take so many hits before it vanished. One of the Gary stud was about to break through, when Autumn rammed into his side, making him stumble and fall onto the other Mary sues. This stalled enough for Jon to take down his force field, and place one around his attackers, so they couldn't escape.

They had all gathered around to finish them off. Jade, Jon, Antonio and Autumn had them surrounded.

"Wait!"

Autumn turned around, and saw Amber come between them and the force field. Amber turned to the force field.

"I'll ask you half-wits, ONE more time. _Where's Emily?_" Amber spoke with fire in her eyes, and venom in her words. Autumn was surprised by the sudden change of tone.

"We keep telling you, it's too late, even if she did still go by Emily, she's one of us now." one of the Mary sues answered, giving a somewhat evil giggle.

"Who's Emily?" Autumn whispered to Jade.

"Amber doesn't like to talk about it." she whispered back.

"Amber, let them go. I promise we'll find Emily, but now's not the time." Jon said, trying to keep a calm voice. Amber reluctantly stepped back from the force field, as Jon made it vanish.

"Now go back to your leaders, and maybe work out a better battle plan next time!" Antonio called out, as the sues and stu retreated.

Jon yawned. "Well, this was a fun little scrap, but we all better get to...get to...*yawn* bed." He and the other Guardians went back to their tents, but Amber stayed outside.

Autumn poked her head out of the tent. "Amber, aren't you coming?"

"In a minute, babe." she muttered, staring at the sues as they ran. 'I'll come for you soon, Emily. Just hang on.' she thought, as she walked back towards the sleeping tents.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

"Rise and shine, Guardians!" Jon said with cheerfulness in his voice. "Another day, another training session!"

Everyone groaned in unison.

"It's seven in the morning, can't we at least have breakfast?" Jade said as she rubbed her eyes.

Jon gave in with a groan, but afterwards they all went outside of the camp, in the opposite direction of the Mary Sue HQ.

"Where are we going? The training tent is in camp!" Autumn said, confused. The others just laughed.

"Oh, that's right, you're new." Antonio sighed. "Every weekend, we go against each other, in the forest."

" We're really careful not to hurt each other. So don't worry if you see me shooting a few arrows your way. I'll TRY to not hit anything vital!" Jade teased.

Now Autumn was REALLY nervous. What if she couldn't hold back enough? What if she killed one of them?! But, soon it was too late to turn around.

Before Autumn knew it, they had gotten to a beautiful clearing in the forest, with plenty of trees and plants to hind wanted a chance to sit back, and admire all the natural green decoration.

"On the count of three. One... Two... Now!" Jon announced, before everyone split up into the forest, leaving Autumn standing in the clearing.

"Gah!" she shouted, and jumped into the nearest bush for cover. She was never more grateful that she was wearing camo. From the Bush, she spotted Amber near by, and quickly moved into a tree trying to blend in. Amber was focusing more on avoiding the rain of arrows, then going after her. Amber herself swiftly made her way into a tree dangerously close to Autumn's, and started to jump from tree to tree to where the arrows came from. Autumn followed her, just in time to see her pin jade's shirt to a tree with her knife.

"You're out, Robin Hood." she joked.

"No fair!" Jade laughed. "I'd watch my _back_ if I were you."

Amber looked behind her confused, and saw Autumn. Autumn took the hint to make her move. She grabbed Amber's free hand, and flipped her over her shoulder, making her land below.

'Dammit, Autumn!' she cussed to herself. But, Amber had landed on a pile of leaves below, perfectly fine, a bit embarrassed that she had lost so quickly.

Autumn looked over, , and saw that Jon and Antonio had gotten in a fight of their own. Jon didn't have his force field up, so it was hand to hand combat. Soon, bored of watching Autumn jumped down with ease, and forgetting her promise of holding back, quickly ran over to the two. Surprising poor Jon with a dropkick that knocked him to the ground.

"Way to fight, 'leader'!" Jade joked, she had taken the knife out of her shirt, and watched from the side. Jon gave her a glare, but was impressed by Autumn's strength himself.

"I could have taken him myself." Antonio said, Autumn could have sworn he was fighting off a smile.

* * *

They made their way through the forest, to get back to camp. Once they got back though, they were in for a surprise.

"All my medical supplies is GONE!" Jade panicked, looking like she might collapse. "All the supplies period are gone! Food rations, clothing, forest survival kits, it's all gone!"

"B-But, who could have done this?" Autumn asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.

"Take a wild guess." Antonio growled, trying to confort Jade. On the side of Jade's medical tent was pink graffiti in the shape of a unicorn.

"Mary Sues." Autumn facepalmed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**I don't think this is my best chapter by far, and the fights seemed disappointing, but I hoped I was just being cautious. I did have a lot of fun writing it though! **

**Reviews are appreciated, and see ya'll next chapter! **


	5. Jon?

**Hey, guys! **

**I don't want to spoil anything, but this chapter is going to be a twist for sure! The story isn't even half way through, but this will include two of the biggest surprises in the story! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Jon? **

The Guardians decided to wait until it was dark to try to steal their supplies back. The forest near the Mary Sue meeting place was far away from camp, and it would be impossible for the Sues to follow them back. The Sues that ran away after the ambush would be too stupid to remember the way back, and Autumn burned her cloak with leftover matches she found.

It was the perfect plan. The Mary Sues would be too distracted with their meeting, none of them would pay any attention to the Guardians. Even if they did, Amber makes a great assassin and between her and Antonio the Sues would be killed quickly. Jon, Autumn, and Jade would carry all the supplies back, along with Antonio and Amber watching their backs.

How could it possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Stay together, make sure to be quiet." Jon whispered, his voice was so low, Autumn almost couldn't hear him.

Soon, she could see the faded white circle of light, that the moon left on the ground. Problem was, no one was suddenly, two dark figures stepped into the light. A woman and a man.

The woman slowly lifted her hood, the man doing the same. First, their pale skin, then, the woman's dainty features and the man's masculine face, finally, their blonde-white hair and pale blue eyes. Master Sue and Master Stu.

"Heh, welcome Guardians." Master Sue said, her voice sounding unusually soft and kind.

"I must say, it's refreshing to see you again, after all these years." Master Stu added.

Autumn and the others looked confused.

"I-I've never seen you b-before." Jade stuttered.

Master Stu rolled his eyes. "Not you four." he said, pointing to Autumn, Jade, Amber, and Antonio. His finger finally landed on Jon. "Him."

Autumn's eyes widened, and she looked over at Jon. He was standing as still as a boulder, his arms crossed in front of him. He was staring intensely at the two, his face in a scowl.

"How do you three know each other?" Autumn asked, still confused.

Master Sue raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You still haven't told them?" she smiled, Autumn didn't like the look of it. "Ashamed of your dear, old mother and father?"

The Guardians jaws dropped, all except Jon, who was staring at them with even more rage, if possible.

Amber was the first to break the silence."Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I am _not_ their son. Not anymore." he growled.

"You always did have your mother's temper!" Master Stu laughed.

"He complained that he didn't WANT to become a Gary stu." Master Stu continued. "Unlike us, he wasn't simply born a Sue. This wasn't a problem, of course. Make him drink from the fountain, and poof! Right? Unfortunately, this wasn't the case."

Master Sue continued the story. "When he was a baby, he wouldn't drink it from a bottle, as if he knew what it was. When he was a child, he rejected it as well. We thought it was just a phase. Until, at sixteen he ran away from home. He started his ridiculous, band of rebels, he called the Guardians. Picking up other teens, who rejected the life of a Mary sue." she chuckled, as if the idea was hilarious.

"But, now that he's home again, we can finally be a happy family again!" she said, reaching her manicured hand out, her nails had blood red nail polish, the same as her lipstick.

Jon ignored it.

"What makes you think that he'd join you?" Antonio said, taking a defensive stance. "Or that we'd let you take him?"

" We thought that you might try something." Master Stu snapped his fingers, and Gary stus and Mary sues dropped out of trees, ran out from behind bushes, and appeared out of nowhere.

It only took one Mary sue to hold Jade still, it took two to hold Autumn back, one Gary stu and a Mary Sue to hold on to Amber, and three Gary stus just to stop Antonio. Two more grabbed Jon, and dragged him towards the fountain. He tried to fight, but he couldn't get out of their unnaturally strong grip. Once they reached the edge of the fountain, they grabbed him by his hands and feet, and threw him into the water.

But, before he so much as touched the multicolored liquid, he created a force field around himself like a bubble, leaving him bobbing on the water.

Master Sue sighed. "Why must you be so difficult, Jonathan? We both know that your force fields vanish. Once you get tired, and can't hold it anymore, you'll fall in. Why won't you just submit?"

"Because, I'll never become like you. I don't want to ruin perfectly good stories by being the handsome, over powered, dull-witted, 'hero'. I want to be a hero myself, in my own story, with friends that care about me because they like me, not because they're under a spell!" His words were filled with venom, his icy blue eyes were blue flames filled with hatred.

Autumn would have backed away in fear, if she wasn't held in place. She'd never heard his usually smooth, reassuring, and calm voice, be so angry and intense. She was adding up in her mind how alike him and Master Sue were. Their eyes could chill people to their bones, their voices could sooth you or scare you depending on which they wanted, and people followed them without question. The only thing he shared with Master Stu alone was his height and his muscular body.

"Fine, if you refuse to submit, we'll kill your little..._ friends._" she hissed the last word, as if it was filthy.

The Sues and Sues activated their powers, some having instant kill lazers in their eyes, or even weapons, none of them lightened their grips.

"Jon, don't please!" Jade begged.

"I'll kill both of you if he falls!" Antonio growled.

"Not If I get to them first! I'm not letting you take anyone else who's close to me!" Amber yelled.

Autumn didn't say or do anything, but wish that Jon could float until they could save him, that the fountain dried, that ANYTHING that could save him would happen. His force field flickered like a light bulb about to go out.

There was a long silence.

"Fine." Jon muttered, then something else that Autumn couldn't make out.

"What was that, sweetie?" Master Sue teased.

"I said, FINE. I'll join you if it means saving them." Jon repeated. He turned to look at the Guardians. "I-I'm sorry." They were only two, otherwise insignificant words, that are tossed around so much they almost mean nothing. But, the way he said it, the sadness in his voice, made it seem better than the longest apology anyone could ever give.

Master Stu grinned. "Good boy."

Jon made the force field vanish, and he instantly fell into the water. The Sues let go of the Guardians, and they all rushed to the fountain.

"Jon!" Amber shouted.

Jade had fell onto her knees, crying. Antonio sat next to her trying to comfort her. Autumn didn't know what to do. Her mind was racing with emotions, anger at the Masters, sorrow for Jon, confusion with all the information she has to process. Outside, she seemed emotionless.

The Masters shared a evil laugh together, which only increased the Guardians collective rage. Suddenly, they saw air bubbles appear, and a hand grabbed the edge of the fountain, it turned into two hands, and eventually Jon climbed up on to the ground. Gasping for air, and throwing up the excess water.

Or at least they THOUGHT it was Jon.

His long blonde hair was clean and shiny, his face was more or less the same. But, his prescription glasses were gone, not that he needed them anymore, the water had perfected his vision. He was more slim than before, yet still muscular, and his skin and clothing were cleaned of the mud and leaves that had gathered on them.

"J-Jon?" Jade sniffed.

"Yeah." he coughed. "I-Is my hair okay?"

"What?" Autumn asked, even more confused than ever. How could he think about his hair at a time like this?

"Is my hair okay?!" he repeated, more frantically as he kneeled over the fountain, and looked into the reflective water. "I worked so hard on it! If there's a hair out of place, I'll just die!" After he confirmed that he was fine, he sighed in relief.

Amber spun around. "What did you do to him?!"

Master Sue suppressed a chuckle. "I did nothing but turn my son into his true self. Isn't that right, Jonathan?"

"Thank you so much, Mother!" he said suddenly, pushing past the others to hug his 'mother'. "I never realized how foolish I was before. Being a Sue feels wonderful!"

" B-But what about us? We're your real family, not them!" Autumn said, blinking back tears.

"Oh, I was just being a childish rebel. I wasn't mature enough to understand. But, I love being a Stu! I think ALL the universes need a character to share joy like a Mary Sue can! I never want to go back to the fool I once was."

Autumn wanted to say something, anything to convince him to go with them. But instead, she turned and went back towards the direction of the camp.

Antonio stopped her, and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing? We have to save Jon."

She jerked her hand away, and turned to face him, tears streaming down her eyes. "_Jon is dead! _Whoever that is, it's not Jon! We're on our own, don't you understand?!" she spun back around, and ran towards camp.

Antonio, Amber, and Jade followed behind her.

In the distance, they could hear the two Masters laughing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**I sure did! I loved writing this chapter, it was really fun! Don't worry, Jon isn't leaving the story just because he's a sue now. You'll see what I mean later on! **

**See ya'll next chapter! **


	6. The cure?

**Hey, guys! **

**I decided to be cruel, and add a little bonus at end of this chapter. It features Jon's point of view during the end of the last chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**The cure?**

When they got back to camp, they weren't surprised to see that the Mary sues had returned their ssupplies, and even cleaned up the graffiti. The Masters had gotten what they wanted, their son back. But, the camp still wasn't the same after Jon was gone.

Nobody cheerfully woke them up every morning. Nobody was a match for Antonio, during training. Nobody made breakfast as good as he did. Nobody could create force fields, and run in them like giant hamster wheels when everyone needed cheering up. Antonio took care of strategy, and Jade could cook well, and Amber was always happy to cheer them up.

But, nobody was Jon. It seemed to hit Amber the hardest. She had told Autumn all about who Emily was, and why she always asked the Sues about her.

"Emily was my younger sister." Amber started. "She was bullied at school often. I don't know how she found out about the Sisterhood, but I followed her one night, far away from our home. She had gone to meet Master Sue, and she drank from a bottle that had Sue Fountain water in it. They discovered that I was spying on them, and Master Sue ordered Emily to kill me. She didn't want to, but she did, I ended up knocked out but I woke up in my bed at my house. I guess they tried to make me a Sue, because I woke up with these." she pointed to her eyes, Autumn never noticed how unnatural the color really was. The bright, vivid green, with golden flecks seemed obvious.

"You were a Mary sue?!" Autumn said.

"Of course not, my body apparently rejected it, because I only had a drop, so only my eyes were changed."

"Oh." Autumn replied, she had partly hoped that she had another runaway Mary sue to relate to. Without thinking, as if from nowhere, she said. "Amber, I will not rest until we find her. I will personally kill every Mary sue that gets in my way. If she wishes, I'll let her be a Guardian, we won't leave her like that, we can't."

Amber sniffed. Autumn was afraid she'd start crying again, and reached out her arms to hug her, but for the first time she rejected them. "I'm fine, it's just Jon always promised the same thing. I never would have pushed him to keep attacking the Sues, to keep looking for her. If only I knew that he would have ended up a Stu, I wouldn't have let him get near the Masters."

Autumn, knowing no other way to confort her, could only hug her and tell her that it would be okay. Even though it wouldn't, ever again.

* * *

Next, Autumn went to visit Antonio, who she found at the training tent. He was absolutely amazing... Despite literally having destroyed two training dummies, and three punching bags.

From a distance, making sure not to get in his way, Autumn tried to talk to him.

"Are you okay, after what happened?"

"With Jon? I know we can still rescue him, it isn't too late I know." he answered.

"I-I know about... I mean I've READ about how powerful the Sue Fountain is. It doesn't just warp your appearance, also it warps your mind." she explained. "He can't just be turned back to our side."

*riiiip* Another punching bag ripped open by impact.

" He can be, and he will be." Antonio growled. "You haven't been here as long as we have Autumn, Jon's snapped himself out of worse."

" It's hopeless, Autumn." she heard Jade's voice behind her, and she turned to face her. "When he believes in something, no one can talk him out of it." she led Autumn out of the tent. "If you really want to help Jon, come with me."

* * *

Jade led her to the medical tent, where she had carefully recreated it as it was before. You couldn't even tell the Mary sues were there. She grabbed a golden key, and unlocked the only locked cabinet. She grabbed a bottle filled with pure bright orange liquid.

"What is that?" Autumn asked.

"This... Is what I think may be the cure for the Sue Fountain." Jade replied.

"The cure!?"

"Well, it hasn't been experimented yet, exactly."

"How'd you make a cure? What does it do?"

"Well, like you were talking about, the Fountain affects the mind as well." Jade explained. "But, more so than just lowering their intelligence, and having them gain new powers. They lose willpower, eventually turning into sheep following whatever orders their Masters give them. They turn twisted and cold inside. Like, evil zombie dolls. Master Sue and Master Stu trick them and bribe them with eternal beauty and endless power, but they don't realize that their losing more than they're getting."

"I-I never knew all that." Autumn claimed. 'I stayed with the Sues for a year before I escaped, was I ever that bad?' she asked herself. "But, Jon didn't _slowly _turn, he was instantly turned."

" That's the difference between him, and other turned Mary sues. He dropped into the water, full body, and didn't come up for at least ten seconds. Others usually just sip a handful." Jade paused. Autumn was afraid of what she would say next.

"Is he... Gone? Permanently?"

"No, but like I said, the cure hasn't been tested yet, I need a Mary sue test subject."

"I'll do it." Autumn said without thinking.

"Whoa, wait. I said Mary Sue..." Jade trailed off, as if she just noticed. Autumn's perfect jet black hair, that needs no attention, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, that make it so you just can't argue with her. Even in camp pants and black combat boots, she was radiant. "Autumn...?"

Autumn took a deep breath." Yes, Jade? "

"You're a Mary sue...?"

" _Former_ Mary sue." Autumn claimed. "That's not me anymore, you know it isn't! I... I'm a Guardian!"

Jade took another pause, and sighed. " I know you are, Autumn. The moment I dragged you here, I knew you were. Jon knew it to."

"H-He did?"

"He had been around Mary sues all his life. Of course he knew. That's why he was so mad that I brought you. I didn't know for sure, but I knew something was weird when I saw had freakishly flawless you were. But, he didn't say anything to Amber or Antonio, because you had potential. You had control. You had _willpower. _" Jade paused once again, looking down at her feet. But, when she looked back up, she had a big smile. "He said. _'Mary sue or not, she's now part of our family. Guardians protect their family... at all... at all...'_" she started to sniff. "_'at all costs. '_" she finally said, wiping her eyes. "He gave up his willpower, his genius mind, and his natural appearance, for us." _  
_

Autumn patted the younger girl's shoulder." Reminds me of another brave girl, who risked letting in a total stranger."

"That's how we were all found." Jade blushed at the compliment, before continuing on. "Jon found me when I had wandered too deep into the forest, I just wanted to go far enough to collect herbs and plants for medicine. My dad and mom are a doctor and nurse. They trusted me to stay close to home. I broke down crying, afraid no one would find me. I was only twelve, I didn't know how to survive. I was armed with only two years of archery experience and a great amount of medical knowledge. I was lucky Jon found me before the Mary sues did, let's just end it there."

Autumn decided not to push her any further, even though she had a hundred questions. It took a while to realize that Jade had successfully dodged the topic of the cure. "So, let me drink the potion."

" That's the thing, there's a chance that it could cause permanent brain damage, or not do anything at all. Neither of which is what we want. I don't want to test it on either of you."

Autumn thought for a minute before coming up with an idea. "Emily."

"What?"

" Emily. Amber's sister. She's a Mary Sue, she'd do perfectly!"

"You really believe that Amber would let us do that to her sister, if we did know where she was?"

"I'm sure that she's understand it's for the greater good."

"Wow. I think you're the first person I've met who's more naive than I am."

* * *

**Bonus scene**

"Jon, don't please!" Jade begged.

"I'll kill you both if he falls!" growled Antonio.

"Not if I get to them first! I'm not letting you take anyone else close to me!" Amber yelled.

Jon heard his friends fighting and pleading for him, all except Autumn, who stood emotionless. But, he couldn' t blame her, it was a lot of information to take on. He noticed his force field flicker.

'Dammit, no!' he shouted in his head. He couldn't hold it any longer. He had to submit, he had no choice. His 'mother' had finally won. His team, the Guardians, are what he'd miss the most.

"Fine. I'll join you bastards, if it means saving my family." he hissed under his breath.

"What was that, sweetie?" Maribelle Hanson, he refused to call her by her title of 'Master Sue', teased.

"I said, FINE. I'll join you if it means saving my friends." he repeated. He looked over at his team, and felt tears coming on. "I'm sorry." '... For getting us into this mess... For risking all your llife's like this... Jade, Antonio, Autumn, ... A-Amber. I'm sorry you ever met me, i' ve done nothing but get us in trouble. It'll be better, once I'm not leader anymore." he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and made his force field vanish.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was gasping for air, and vomiting rainbow water.

"J-Jon? " Jade sniffed.

"Yeah." Jon said. 'Like duh, who else would I be?' he thought. Then, an even more important thought came to his head. "Is my hair okay?"

" What?" Autumn asked.

'Sometimes that babe could be an airhead.' "Is my hair okay?!" Jon said, getting annoyed. ' I decided to check myself, and luckily it was fine. Then, mother called my name, I love mother and father. I tried to explain to the lifeguards or whatever their name was that they were being children, and being a Mary Sue was awesome.

They ran away, and mother and father started laughing.

I made them happy!'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Nothing happened in this chapter, except discovering Jade had a cure? This only the beginning of all the twists and turns, so watch out for the next chapter! **

**See ya'll next chapter! **


	7. Jon's mission?

**Hey, guys! **

**I this one we check up on Jon, and some new characters are introduced! **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Jon's mission?**

"Now, listen closely, Jonathan. I have an important job for you." Master Stu said.

"Anything, father." he replied.

Master Stu had brought him to the next Gary Stu meeting, and given him a official black cloak. The circle of Gary stus had welcomed him with open arms. Not that they had a choice.

"We're going to send you in to the Guardian's camp along with two of our strongest members." he snapped his fingers, and two Gary stus stepped up to the middle of the circle.

The first one strangely had sparkles all over his cloak. He removed the cloak's hood to reveal a feminine face, round and soft, with fair skin. Long red hair that fell past his shoulders, seemed to also sparkle, and his intense fire red eyes were more beautiful than intimidating. He was only 5'7, and was visibly annoyed that he had to look up, to see Jon.

"Um, father? I think a Mary sue slipped into the meeting." Jon said, with confused innocence.

The whole circle started to laugh, even Master Stu.

"I am NOT a GIRL!" the Gary stu angrily shouted. It didn't help that his voice seemed more girly than Jade's.

"This is Sebastian Archman. He's the genius of our Brotherhood."Master Stu said, holding back his laughter.

Sebastian growled, but didn't say anything.

The second Stu removed his hood, to reveal a much more masculine face. He was much taller than Jon, standing at 6'7, and was over muscled. He had long brown hair that reached the middle of his back, and he looked like someone from a cheesy romance novel. He had tanned skin, and very handsome features.

"This is Stephen Crossfire, the muscle of the Brotherhood." Master Stu explained. "I need you three to go to the Guardians camp, and retrieve them for me. Once they're here, we will turn them into Mary sues. So, that they'll finally recognize the greatness of it all."

'Yes! We can all still be together, once we're all Mary sues!' Jon thought. 'I can' t wait!'

* * *

"No way! Absolutely not!" Amber yelled.

Jade and Autumn had called her to the medical tent to ask for her permission to use Emily. So far, it wasn't going very well.

"But, this could cure her, and with luck, maybe convince her to join us." Jade claimed.

"OR it could cause permanent brain damage!" Amber complained. "I'm not willing to take that risk, I'm sorry."

"We don't have much of a choice, Amber, I'm sorry to say that this is the only way."

"If it's so low risk, why don't you just use it on Jon?"

" You know we can't do that either!" Jade snapped. The young girl's sudden temper rise causing Amber and Autumn to go silent. "This has to be tested someway. We can't wait and see if Jon comes back on his own, and we can't just leave him as a Gary stu. Emily has a better chance of it doing nothing, rather than affecting her." Jade gave her a minute to reply, when she said nothing, she continued. "Isn't it worth it? Plus, if it does work, we get both Jon and Emily back. I know how much you care for him."

"I-I do not-" Amber was about to speak in protest, but Jade interrupted her.

"Just do this one thing, you know that I'd never make you do this if there was a high risk."

Amber hesitated, then grabbed the cure bottle.

"Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Positive."

* * *

After Amber agreed, Autumn made her way back to the training tent. Antonio had given up on trying to use the equipment, deciding that he would probably just end up breaking it all. She had a great idea.

"Antonio? Would you like a sparing partner?"

"You?" he questioned.

"I don't see anyone else. Why, you think I can't keep up with you?" she smirked.

"No, but-"

Autumn quickly dashed behind him, and kicked him in the back of the leg, making him fall on to his knees. He swipes one leg under her, making her trip and fall while he gets up.

"You're going to have to be faster than that." he said, Autumn could swear that she saw a smile.

She gets up, and he takes a defensive position. She takes to body check him, but he moves out of the way. Causing her to fall hard onto the floor. He comes to help her up, and she takes the chance to knee him in the stomach. She gets back up, while he's bent over in pain.

"That was cheating!" he said, recovering from the hit, he was visibly smiling now.

"You're just lucky that I didn't hit lower." she teased.

The fight lasted for half an hour before Antonio finally won, tackling Autumn while she stopped to take a breath. They were both laughing like crazy by the end. Luckily, no scars and bruises were serious, and they laughed off the pain. Autumn wanted a rematch, but suddenly Jade came running in.

"We're... being... attacked... Jon... Gary Stu... and one Mary Sue?" Jade panted, exhausted from running.

Antonio helped her catch her breath, while Autumn ran outside. Once Jade was okay, they caught up, and found Amber hidden behind the supply tent.

"Amber? What's wrong?" Autumn asked.

"I-I can't fight him, I won't." she whispered.

"Fight who? They're just Gary Stus!" Autumn replied looking over at the three. They were searching for something. Looking in every tent, carefully for it. "Although, I'm not sure about the red-headed one. Do they know about the cure?"

"They couldn't know." Jade answered.

"Wait, what cure?" Antonio asked.

"We'll explain later." Amber said, annoyed. "They're not _just Gary Stus_! Look!"

Autumn looked closely at the one Amber pointed at.

" Jon?!" Autumn shouted without thinking.

The three Gary Stus saw them, but before the Guardians could do anything, the three knocked them out suddenly and swiftly.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Sorry that this chapter was so short, but the next one will be longer, I promise!**

**See ya'll next chapter! **


	8. Mysterious Rescuer?

**Hey, guys! **

**In this chapter we find out about what happened with the Guardians and a new character is introduced.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Mysterious rescuer?**

Autumn's eyes slowly opened. Ahead of her, she saw Antonio, Jade, and Amber tied up. She realized that she was tied up as well, none of the others had woken up yet.

"W-What happened?" Autumn yawned.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Autumn looked up, her eyes blurry. But, the elder woman in front of her was all too familiar. Master Sue... again. "I see you, and your sleepy head friends are awake." she had a big smile on her face, showing the top row of her perfectly shaped teeth.

Autumn saw that the others were awake, and just as confused as she was. Amber tried desperately to find her knife.

"Don't bother, Darling." Master Sue showed that she had hid the knife in her hood. "You're not going anywhere until you've all been turned to Sues, and well under my control. But, don't worry, at least my boy here will have his friends to play with." she snapped her fingers, and Jon appeared from the shadows.

"Ugh, If they keep doing that I'm going to get a premature heart attack." Jade complained.

Ignoring her, Amber spoke. "Jon, what are you doing? Don't you remember us?"

" Of course I do, Amber!" Jon smiled, the smile used to be so reassuring to Autumn, now it seemed fake and meaningless. "I was worried that your rebellion would split us all apart as a team. But, mother and father told me that we can all be Mary sues together!"

" We don't WANT to be Mary sues, Jon. We want our leader back!" Jade said.

"We had hoped that we would end the brotherhood and sisterhood as a team, we can't do it without you!" Antonio claimed, annoyed at being tied up.

Jon's smile slowly faded, and he sighed. "I hoped that you all would understand, especially you Amber." he snapped his fingers and four Mary sues appeared. "Isn't that cool? Mother taught me how to do it!"

They untied Jade and Autumn, and one grabbed Jade and brought her to the fountain while two more held back Autumn. They planned to turn Jade, and Autumn next, the two girls realized.

"NO!" Autumn shouted, she headbutt one of the Sues, and ran while the other Sue helped her back up. The Sue that was holding Jade haven't noticed, and almost had her head under the water. Jade rammed the back of her head into the Mary sues face, causing the Sue to stagger back and get a nose bleed. Fixing her glasses that were crooked on her face, Jade caught up with Autumn who was working to untie the others.

"This could have been so simple." Jon said, shaking his head. He snapped his fingers again, and more Mary Sues and Gary Stus appeared. They surrounded the four, out numbering them.

"W-What do we do, Autumn? I don't have my bow and arrows..." Jade said, not even bothering to hide her fear.

Just when Autumn was about to say something, she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Am I late for the party?" she heard, she looked around, but couldn't find where the voice came from.

Master Sue looked frustrated to say the least.

"What are you idiots waiting for?!" she hissed. "Attack!"

" Not so fast, Sue!" Amber said. In the confusion, Amber and Antonio had gotten themselves out of their rope wrappings. Thanks to Jade, of course.

Master Sue looked back at her army, and saw that it was narrowed down by five Sues. "Who's doing this?!" she demanded.

Autumn swiftly stole Amber's knife from Sue's hood. "Try to keep focused, 'Master'! This is too easy!" she tossed the knife to Amber.

"What do you say we leave this dump, Guardians?" Amber said, the other Sues still being distracted by the mysterious voice. They snuck away, leaving the anger filled Master and her idiotic minions.

"I-I thought that we would all be friends again..." Jon said. "Mother, you promised me that I would get my friends back!" She slapped him, _hard_, against his face.

" DON'T YOU DARE DOUBT YOUR MOTHER AGAIN, YOU UNGRATEFUL GENETIC GLITCH!" she screamed.

Jon stepped back in fear. Master Sue calmed herself. "I mean, in time, my darling son. You wouldn't want to risk being tempted back into band of misfits, would you?"

"But, what if I do?" he muttered, Looking at the ground, rather than her eyes.

She almost slapped him again, almost screamed again. But, instead, she forced a smile.

"Why don't we take another trip back to the fountain?"

* * *

The Guardians had just made it back to camp. They covered their tracks well, even though the Sues already knew where the camp was. But, somehow, someone had followed them. At first, they acted like they didn't see anything,and Jade nonchalantly made her way back to her medical tent, and grabbed her bow and arrow.

She pointed it at the forest in front of her. "Come out, or get ten arrows in places arrows should _never _be."

The rest of them stood behind her, ready to protect her in case she bit off more than she could chew.

But, it turned out to just be a girl. She was even shorter than Jade by just an inch, 5"5, but looked rather mature body wise. She had very feminine, and petite facial features. Her dark blue eyes were wide in surprise, and she nervously twirled her curly blonde hair. She wore a pink blouse with a white jacket, black pants, and pink cross-trainers.

Amber rolled her eyes, and took the bow from Jade. "Easy, Robin Hood. She's probably just an Outsider."

Autumn looked confused, she noticed that she was getting more and more confused the more she learned." What's an Outsider?"

"The Outsiders are impatient rebels, who can't wait for the Guardians to handle the Sues, so they try to take them on themselves. But, it's harder for them, because they don't have powers like us." Antonio explained.

"I'm not a Outsider or a Mary sue, before you ask." the girl replied. "My name is Alice, Alice Crow. I'm who helped distract the Sues while you escaped."

"You're the mysterious voice we heard?" Autumn asked. "Why did you save us?"

"Yes, I am. I saved you because I've been wanting to join you for a long time now."

"You want to be a Guardian?" Jade asked, now calmed from her violent outburst.

"We could always use more help." Amber added. "We're down to the four of us for the moment, so why not?"

"Wait, why are we so willing to take in someone we don't know?" Antonio complained. "Does she even have powers?"

"Oh! I can heal someone just by touch, is that enough?" Alice asked.

"We already HAVE a healer." he said, gesturing to Jade.

"Don't be so hasty, Antonio. I can't always bring my supplies in the middle of battle, and it could be handy to have her around." Jade pointed out, but Antonio still looked doubtful.

"Come on. Since Jade's so willing to accept you, you can share _her _bed." Amber said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Jade protested.

Amber shrugged. "We don't have many beds to spare, and we're still saving the beds for the twins when they come back."

Autumn didn't bother asking who 'the twins' were. It was getting late, and she had been kidnapped, almost turned back into a Sue, and met some new girl who she still doesn't know if she trusts or not. She was going to bed.

Amber showed Alice where the sleeping tents were, and they all went to their own spots, Jade still upset about her sleeping arrangements.

"She could kill me in my sleep, and no one would be any the wiser." she growled under her breath. "I'm the youngest, so I guess MY opinion doesn't matter anymore."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Master Sue's losing her control over Jon, the Guardians have been saved by some new girl, and Jade might be killed in her sleep?**

**A lot of things are happening, and a lot of questions are to be answered.**

**So, see ya'll next chapter!**


	9. The Twins?

**Hey, guys!**

**This chapter we introduce two more characters, and check up on what the masters are plotting!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**The twins?**

The next morning, everyone was woken up by a blood-curdling scream.

'Are we being attacked again?' Autumn thought, frantically looking around. She saw the noise was coming from Jade, and rolled her eyes.

"We told you that Alice would be sleeping with you, it's not that bad." she reassured.

"It is when you wake up, and can't move!" Jade shot back. She was still laying in bed, and Alice had her arms trapped under a tight hug.

"But, you're so soft, Brownie!" Alice smiled. Jade was beyond annoyed at this point.

"GET OFF!" she shouted, but then paused and thought for a second. She grinned. "Actually, Antonio LOVES being hugged, why don't you go over to his tent?"

Alice happily skipped out of the tent.

"You're going to pay for that." Amber laughed. Jade just shrugged, not losing the mischievous smile.

Once they were dressed, they went outside. Ignoring Antonio's scream when Alice found him, they were heading to the training tent. When Autumn heard the sound of footsteps coming from the forest.

"Uh, guys?" she said. Antonio came out, having to pry Alice off of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The sound got closer, and eventually two people, a guy and a girl came out.

The two were identical, twins obviously. But, the guy wore his hair cropped short, while the girl had her long hair straight down, and it rested over her shoulders. They were both slim and short, but looked like they were Jade's age. The boy wore a white graphic t-shirt under a unbuttoned red flannel shirt, baggy jeans, and white sneakers. The girl wore the same, but her's were more form-fitting, and she had her flannel shirt wrapped around her waist. They were happily talking as they walked into camp.

"Hey, guys!" the girl cheerfully greeted.

'They know the guardians?' Autumn thought.

The girl's smile slowly faded as she looked at Autumn. "Who's that?" she asked her brother.

The boy ignored his sister, and looked around, as if something was missing.

"Where's Jon...?" He slowly said, his voice strangely high.

Antonio, Jade, and Amber looked at each other with worried glances. Autumn and Alice had confused faces.

"J-Jon's...gone." Amber sighed. The twins looked confused. The team, excluding Alice and Autumn, all took turns explaining what happened in the past few days. Meanwhile, They also took the time to introduce the twins as Jack and Jane. The twins had apparently been away on a sue hunting mission in another universe, this time the Percy Jackson universe.

Once they had finished explaining everything, the twins were shocked. Jane was furious, she stormed back towards the forest, grabbing Amber for back-up. But, Amber tried to pull her back to camp, as Jane kicked and protested.

"I WON'T LET MY FAMILY DIE!" she cried, Amber, with Antonio's help was able to force her back to camp.

"Jane, going in there head on won't solve anything. The sues will just easily outnumber and overpower you. They might do to you what they did to Jon. I might lose you." Amber said, trying to console the girl.

Jade just crossed her arms, looking without emotion at Jack.

"I'm just glad to see you _two_ are back, safely." she finally said, smiling. Autumn didn't get why she said 'two' like that, but didn't question it.

"I-It was very hard, we were captured for a while, but we escaped, and were able to kill them. It was a whole team of them, I didn't even know that so many Mary Sues could exist in one fandom." Jack said, returning the smile. He continued telling the story, it really helped lighten the mood.

After the story, Jack and Jane demonstrated their powers. Jack explained that they can both control temperature. Jack himself, can freeze anything around him, and wield ice. While Jane does the opposite, heating the air around her, and controlling fire and flames. Autumn explained that she didn't HAVE powers, but the twins looked with disbelief.

"Come on," Amber said. "We kept your beds open for you two!"

"Don't I know it." Jade grumbled, looking annoyed at Alice, who still smiled, blissfully.

* * *

"The Sue Fountain's water is wearing off faster each time. It won't be long before he goes crawling back to those...those...Guardians!" Master Sue hissed. She paced around the fountain, Master Stu standing still, calmly watching her.

"Calm yourself, Maribelle." he laughed. "I have been expecting this the whole time."

"Well, _William_," she started, hoping calling him by his real name bothered him as much as it did her. He was unfazed. "What do you suppose we do?"

He didn't say anything, instead he walked over to the fountain, hanging his head over it. He quickly (and painfully) plucked out a single piece of his hair, and let it float into the water. As son as it touched it, the fountain's water glowed, making the rainbow colored liquid turn even more neon colored. Master Sue smiled, catching on quickly, she followed and plucked out one of her own hairs. The fountain turned bright white, emitting an almost blinding light. The two Masters shielded their eyes.

Then, when the light had vanished, a girl had replaced it.

She was 6 feet tall, and had flawless tan skin, along with a feminine curvy, yet muscled build. Her face had the ideal female features, she had beautiful sapphire blue eyes, and perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her hair was a natural deep purple that fell just above her waist. She naturally came with a Sisterhood black robe. She looked about 17 in age. She swam to the edge of the fountain, climbing out of it.

"The first True Sue in years!" Master Stu announced.

The sue looked around like a lost child. "Um, if y-you wouldn't mind... Who am I?"

"You? You are... Elizabeth. Elizabeth Toki." Master Sue grinned. True sues were like fully grown newborns, they needed names to go by, but were otherwise independent thinkers. That's why the Masters preferred sticking with Turned Sues, even though True Sues were stronger in every way.

"Oh Jonathan! Say hello to your little sister!" Master Stu called.

He and Master Sue shared an evil laugh that echoed through the air, Elizabeth joining in with giggles, in order to not be left out.

Jon walked up out of the forest with a confused face. "Little sister?" he said. He noticed Elizabeth, and his eyes widened, she waved obliviously happy. "A-A True Sue?"

"I have a brother!" Elizabeth squealed, and hugged her 'brother' with great strength.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so disappointingly short. **

**Hopefully, the next one will be longer, but this one was just to introduce new characters.**

**See ya'll next chapter!**


	10. An Outsider?

**Hey, guys!**

**Last time we met the twins, and the first True Sue in possibly decades. This chapter, who knows? Read on to find out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**An Outsider?**

That night, deciding that it was better than getting squeezed by Alice, took a late night walk through the forest. She made sure to stay away from Sue territory, but still took her bow and arrow, and a small first-aid kit. It wasn't completely dark, so she easily navigated her way through the plants and tall trees, noting every oak and pine she saw. She had even picked out a outfit that made her almost unnoticeable as she walked, to use extra caution.

She wore a long-sleeved black shirt, dark camouflage pants, plain black combat boots, and black leather gloves over her hands. Her weapon held in a brown carrying bag that she toted over her back. Her already short hair was tied into a low ponytail. She was like a ninja, swift, invisible, and deadly, if necessary. She smiled at the thought. Then suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes in front of her, she quickly puled out her bow and one arrow.

"Lost, Friend?" a voice said. A figure came out of the bushes to reveal a boy.

He didn't look like a Stu, so she slowly lowered her bow, not completely letting go of it.

"O-Oh! Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The boy nervously said. He looked awfully shy, but overall harmless.

He was no taller than 5'7, and looked around 14. He had pale skin with freckles across his face, from one cheek across the bridge of his nose to the other. He had kind, dark blue eyes, and light brown hair that was short with a side bang. his features were very boyish and smooth, almost feminine even, his build was slim, yet he didn't look weak or underfed. He wore a short-sleeved green t-shirt, with a long-sleeved white shirt under it, black pants, and white shoes. Not very practical for a walk in the forest, she could have seen him from a mile away, if she noticed him.

"Um, I said 'Who are you?'" He repeated, slowly, as if he thought she didn't speak English.

She hadn't noticed that she was staring at him, and felt herself blush. She never felt more grateful that her dark skin made it almost impossible to see. "J-Jade. Jade Onyx."

"Timothy O'Donovan, but my friends call me Tim." He bowed with great exaggeration, successfully making Jade chuckle. "I'm Irish, though you probably could tell from my name!" she only wondered about his lack of accent, but didn't question it.

"So, what are you doing walking in the forest alone?"

"I could ask you the same thing. No one usually walks around here at night, unless they're lost...or Mary Sue wannabes." he said, the happy tone momentarily lost.

"A-Are you a wannabe?" she asked, but he just laughed.

"No, no! I'm a junior Outsider!" he said proudly. Jade looked at him in shock, she would have been happier if he just lied.

"A-An Outsider...?"

"Yeah, we're Mary sue hunters." he explained. "We don't have powers like those lazy Guardians, but we make up for it in our natural power and skill!"

Jade quietly growled at the insult. "What makes you think that they're _lazy_?" she said through her clenched teeth.

"For one, there's still Mary Sues out there, aren't there? If the Outsiders had been here from the beginning, they would have been gone by now." there was silence for a moment, but before long, Tim shook his head, as if to shake away bad memories. His smile returned. "But anyway, it's been a while since a new person has come around, why don't you stay and come back to camp with me?"

But, Jade had vanished. Ran back into the cover of the forest, leaving no trace that she was ever even there.

"Jade?" Tim called out. He frowned. "I guess it was too good to be true, to ask for a friend my own age." he muttered as he turned back, heading for his own camp.

* * *

"Jade?" Alice said. Jade found that she had fallen asleep on her bed, alone.

"Where were you?" Alice asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"No. An Outsider." she whispered.

Alice tilted her head in confusion. Jade decided not to waste her breath. She kicked off her shoes, and crawled into her bed, manually wrapping Alice's arms around her, before falling asleep. Alice looked concerned, but she understood that whatever Jade went through exhausted her.

"Jade's back?" Autumn yawned. Alice shushed her, and fell back to sleep.

'Is this something that I should keep secret? The Guardians don't like the outsiders, and vice versa.' Jade thought, as she tried to sleep.

* * *

The two Masters were once again standing over the fountain, they had just placed two more strands of hair into it. It glowed once again, but this time with blinding gray light, along with a loud, deafening sound.

"WE DIDN'T EVEN CHANGE ANYTHING, WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE FOUNTAIN?!" Master Sue asked, as loud as she could over the sound.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Master Stu replied.

Not soon enough, the fountain finally stopped. A boy took the light's place.

He stood tall at 6'1, and appeared very muscular and strong, his face masculine with a strong jawline. He had fair skin, and he had black, short, spiky hair, along with even darker, cold, black eyes. His robe might as well have been as neon colored as the fountain, he would have appeared just as dark and scary. He looked around without emotion, getting out of the fountain.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Master Stu asked. Silence.

"Well, he's a refreshing step up from the other Stus and Sues." Master Sue joked.

"Your name is Damion, and you'll be staying with the brotherhood." Master Stu turned, and led the mysterious Stu back to the Stu hideout.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Sorry, another short one, but I promise the next one will be longer. **

**See ya'll next chapter! **


	11. True Sues?

**Hey guys!**

**Fairy here! Sorry for the delay. **

**Last chapter, we met our first Outsider, and yet another True Sue. **

**This chapter...well, you'll see! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**True Sues Invade?**

"Autumn, WAKE UP!"

Autumn's eyes snapped open, Amber was frantically shaking her and shouting.

"W-What's w-wrong?!" she stuttered, her voice shaken as well.

"Two very powerful Sues are coming this way. Jack went to Alert Antonio, and Jade, Jane, and I are defending the camp entrance for when they get here. Go see what's keeping the boys!" Amber commanded.

"Right!" Autumn ran out the tent opening, heading towards the boy's sleeping tent. When she got there, she saw Jack standing in the opening with his mouthopen in surprise, and his eyes wide.

"Jack, what's...wrong...with...?" she said, as she peeked past him. Her words trailing off as she realized what he was staring at.

Antonio was still getting dress, and was currently topless. He hadn't noticed them yet, and the two were standing, frozen. He finally turned around, and saw them.

"Gah!" he shouted, quickly throwing his shirt and jacket back on, and blushing. "How long have you been standing there?!"

Autumn looked away in embarrassment, her face even redder than his was.

"M-Mary sues attacking, need your help!" Jack stuttered, he said it so fast Autumn almost couldn't catch it. He was blushing to.

'I-Is Jack gay?' she thought, she didn't discriminate around that sort of thing, but she was shocked all the same.

Antonio nodded, and the three of them dashed towards the camp entrance to where Jade and Amber were.

"It's about time! What took you guys so long? And why do you look so embarrassed?" Jane asked.

"So! What's the problem here?" Jack interrupted, trying to change the topic.

"They are." Amber said, pointing towards the forest. Trees were knocked down to create a wider path, as two Sues walked into camp. They did it so fearlessly, as if they were just taking a stroll, the Sue having a happy grin on the face, while the Stu was emotionless.

'Why are they so relaxed?' Autumn thought. 'Usually sues either eagerly or angrily run towards and attack us.'

Then suddenly, she sensed something 'different' about these sues. They weren't turned wannabes like the others. "True Sues?" she whispered before she could stop herself.

"B-But they couldn't be! There haven't been True Sues since the Flame War of 2000!" Jane pointed out. But, even if they weren't True Sues they were way too powerful to be Turned Wannabes. The power was almost radiating off of the two. Their hoods were covering their whole faces, excluding their mouths and chins.

'Fine.' Autumn thought. 'They can fight us with both they're hands behind their backs for all I care.' Once they finally reached the camp, the Guardian were prepared for anything that the Sues could throw at them. Just then, the Sue burst forward faster than even Autumn could keep up with. Before she knew what was happening the Sue's fists were rapidly punching Autumn in the stomach. She stumbled back, not letting herself fall over. But, the breath was knocked out of her, and she coughed up a bit of what looked to be blood. She stood, her feet finally regaining balance.

The Sue was now going after the twins, but Jane had her surrounded by a ring of fire, that threatened to give her third-degree burns if she so much as moved from it. Unfortunately, the Stu that was with her simply picked up Jane by the collar of her shirt, and roughly flung her to the side.

"Jane!" Amber called. The girl looked to be in intense pain, and she left an indent in the ground under her. But, not wanting Amber to worry, she waved, and choked out a forced, "I-I'm fine...".

* * *

Hidden in the forest, little did the Guardians know, were a small team, who were watching as the fight ensued.

" Looks like those Guardians need our 'elp, Alex." said a woman with a thick English accent.

She was rather tall, standing at 5'10. Her raven black hair was tipped with midnight blue highlights, which were the same color as her eyes. Her build was slim, yet muscled, much like a model. Her only makeup was the black lipstick she wore, she tapped her fingers impatiently. Her skin was fair, but it looked pale compared to all the dark colors she wore. Her dark blue v-neck shirt, black pants, and black shoes worked well at night, but left her hopelessly vulnerable in the day. The 34 year old gothic woman was anxious to get her hands dirty.

"It was only a matter of time before they realized they bit off more than they could chew, Nicole." Alex muttered.

The man was 6'8 in height. He had fair skin, and a square face, along with a big nose, and very prominent chin. His short red hair was styled in a buzzcut, and he had a scruffy red beard. He had a strong muscled body, and wore a black muscle shirt, camo pants, and black combat boots. He was 35.

"What's going on? How are they doing?" asked another woman.

She was shorter than the other two adults, 5'8 even though she was 33. She had carrot-top orange hair that was short and curly, and bright green eyes that seemed dull. She had pale skin, and freckles that spread from one cheek, across the bridge of her nose, to her other cheek. Her body looked scrawny and weak compared to the others. She wore a green t-shirt with brown pants with a utility belt in them, and brown shoes.

"Badly." Tim simply answered. "There are two of them, one Stu and one Sue. Even with the seven Guardians trying to take them down, they're beating them easily. You could just as easily take them down with one of your nets, Holly." the woman nodded as Tim explained the scene that was taking place in front of the four of them.

Holly reached into her belt, and pulled out a small round, silver object, with a button. When pressed, the object busts open into a large net, big enough to hold the two Sues. She takes five of them with her where ever she goes, but has a huge supply of them back at camp. She rolled the object around in her hand to get a good feel of it, and slowly smiled. 'Sues may have brute force, but nothing can help them escape from this beauty.' she thought, admiring her creation.

* * *

The Sue now had Autumn by the shirt, she had lifted her from the ground. Her fist was reeled back, taunting Autumn as she struggled to get down. Antonio would obviously have helped, if the Stu haven't been holding him down with freakish strength. Jade had dragged Jane into her Medic tent, despite her protests, and Amber desperately stabbed at the Stu. The Stu gave no reaction, and was determined to hold Antonio, he wrapped his hand around his throat, seeking to kill him.

Jack was focusing on helping Autumn, but his powers for some reason had no effect on the Sue. Any harm brought to her was instantly healed, and she giggled, showing no signs of pain. Finally, Alice pushed the Sue away from Autumn like it was nothing. Autumn dropped to the ground, and stared in amazement. Alice glared at the Sue, not losing eye contact. At first, the Sue smiled as if not affected, but slowly her smile faded, her eyes took on a look of horror.

She ran away quickly, rushing towards the forest. The Stu watched her, confused, then over at Alice. He still appeared emotionless, but for a second, fear flashed on his face. He let go, and Antonio gasped in air, coughing. The Stu raced after the Sue. But, before they made it out of camp, something flew out from the bushes, and trapped the two inside of a wide net. Jade and Jane joined the other Guardians outside.

"Wow! Who did that?" Jade asked.

"I believe I did." said a voice from the bushes. Four people came out, three adults and one teen.

"Outsiders." Amber addressed, narrowing her eyes.

"Guardians." the tall, Britain woman said, mocking Amber.

"We had this handled before you got here!" Alice growled, her usual happy attitude gone.

"I know that YOU did, but your friends 'ere seemed to 'ave trouble."

The two could've gone on for hours, but a man stepped between them. "Nicole, now's not the time for arguing." Nicole rolled her eyes, but nodded as he continued."I realize that we've never properly introduced each other. I'm Alex stone, leader of the Outsiders."

"... Nicole Moore, weapon specialist of the Outsiders." she reluctantly said.

"Holly Greene, Outsider inventor." Holly added, looking a bit unfocused.

They waited for the boy to introduce himself, but he seemed distracted. He was focused on Jade, but she looked away, embarrassed and hiding her red face.

"Amber Frost, Guardian mechanic." Amber replied, continuing the introduction.

"Antonio Rodriguez, Guardian tactician."

"Jack and Jane Summers, Guardian watchmen, we keep a look out for Sues, and double as spies."

"Jade Onyx... G-Guardian medic and archer." Jade said, still refusing to look up.

"Alice Crow, I'm new, so I don't have a spot yet!" Alice's friendly smile had returned.

"Autumn Thorn." Amber nudged her to go on. "L-Leader of the Guardians?" Just saying it depressed her.

The boy drew his attention to Autumn. "Do you mind if I talk to your Medic?"

Autumn nodded, confused. Jade threw a glare at her, before following him into her tent.

"We have no more business here, let's go Holly, Nicole. Could one of you see what's keeping Tim?"

" I will." Antonio said, still not trusting the four of them.

* * *

Antonio was about to walk into the tent when he heard that the two were talking. He stayed outside, and tried to listen in.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Guardian?" The boy, Tim, they called him, demanded.

"You told me you were an Outsider, and I was afraid you wouldn't like me if you knew I was a Guardian." Jade replied. "If you couldn't guess, our teams don't like each other much."

" Who says that _we _can't though? I don't care if you're a powered, reckless, rebel." he teased.

"I don't care if you're a non-powered, egotistical, commoner." she laughed. "So, I guess it all works out."

There was a bit of an awkward silence after this, so Antonio decided to show himself.

" Antonio! H-How long have you been there?" Jade asked.

"Long enough. Your team's heading back, and they're waiting for you." he said turning to Tim.

"Right. I'm coming." Tim replied, but before he left, he turned and quickly pecked Jade on the lips. Leaving the girl and Antonio with eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

The Outsiders left, dragging the Sues behind them.

"Well, at least they're gone." Jane said, holding her head where she hit the ground.

"We've had an eventful day, and almost got ourselves killed. How about we skip training, and get some breakfast?" Autumn announced. The others agreed, and were more than happy to sprint to the dining hall.

Autumn overheard Jade and Antonio whispering to each other while on their way.

"Never tell anyone what happened, _got it_?" she threatened, but he just laughed.

"You keep my secrets safe, and I'll keep yours."

* * *

**Sorry for the short fight, but I hope it wasn't too disappointing. **

**Anyway, we met a few more Outsiders, but believe it or not, there's still more to come! **

**Next chapter will be in the eyes of the Outsiders, so look forward to that! **

**See ya'll next chapter! **


	12. Outsider Camp?

**Hey, guys! **

**Fairy here, last chapter two true Sues attacked, and the Guardians were saved by the Outsiders.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Outsider Camp?**

"Now, kindly explain to me once again. What happened?" Master Sue hissed, trying to keep her voice calm and kind.

"We tried to attack the camp like you said, but those mean Guardians had their Outsider friends trap us!" Elizabeth whined.

"Outsiders?" Master Stu said, both of the Masters' eyes widened. Master Sue smiled deviously.

"Well, why didn't you just say so? Their input in our little fight against the Guardians will make it much more interesting!" she claimed, punctuating it with her signature evil chuckle. "Elizabeth! Find us a knife, we'll be spending a lot more time by the fountain." The Sue nodded, and ran off.

Little did the two Masters know, they're son was hidden in the forest, watching and listening to everything they said and did. He was about to leave, to warn his Guardian friends of what they were planning. He had to fight the Masters control over him, he had to. But, before he left, he overheard something else.

"Emily, dear! Just the wannabe I wanted to see!" Master Sue exclaimed. A young girl, couldn't have been older than 13 came out of the darkness. Her blonde hair was of course perfect and natural, and was so long it reached her petite feet. Her fair skin, and feminine young features were unmistakable. Even her brown doe-like eyes still held who she used to be in them.

'Emily?! Amber's sister?' Jon thought, trying to stay hidden. 'I can't believe she's even still alive. Amber _has _to know!' he backed away slowly, but heard a twig snap under his foot. 'NO!'

"What was that, Master Sue?" Emily asked, her head tilted in confusion. It was too late, he was running as fast as he could in the long cloak, away from the Masters and Emily.

'No, it couldn't have been her. Ever since the Sue Water wore off, my poor eyesight's been coming back, that's it!' he tried to convince himself. But he knew, even if he could find his glasses, there was no denying it. Emily was alive, Emily was a Sue.

* * *

"We're back! Anyone miss us?" Alex announced as the quartet walked into the Outsiders' camp.

A man stepped out from the Medic tent. His short, spiky, dark brown hair was even more out of place than usual, and his brown eyes were filled with excitement. He was 30, but looked much younger, he was 6'3. He had a scar on his right eyebrow, that split the hairs down the middle, his features were rather soft, not really manly, unless you count the short stubble he had. His skin was fair, but appeared slightly tanned, hinting at his Spanish roots. His frame was constantly hidden under his doctor's coat. Other than that, he wore light blue pants, and plain white tennis shoes.

"Emile, what the 'ell's with you? I 'aven't seen you this happy since you found your lucky comb." Nicole smirked.

"Ignoring you." he turned his attention to Alex. "Jin thought up a new strategy while you four were gone! He wants you all to see him in the meeting tent."

Alex nodded, and the group headed for the tent. A 37 year old man was pacing around the large table that held a map of the whole forest. He was 5'11, wearing a thin green sweater, under a blue shirt, and black Jean pants along with black and white shoes. His hair was black and halfway down his neck in length, some even falling over his dark green eyes. His face was round, although his nose and ears seemed big. When he saw them, he nervously adjusted his blue-framed glasses.

"Perfect, you're all here! Quick, gather around. Holly, I moved the table, watch your step." He said, attempting to take her arm and guide her. She scowled at him, but still let him lead her.

* * *

After the meeting, they went their separate ways. Alex stayed and discussed future ideas with Jin, Holly went to the tent where she worked on her inventions, and Tim followed Nicole to the weapon supply tent.

Along with weapons, the tent held Nicole's pride and joy. Her motorcycle, Gale. A beautiful, sleek, and silver bike with gray swirls, giving it a storm cloud appearance.

"Shouldn't you be in the training tent, lad? You are a Outsider in training anyway." She asked, while polishing her cycle.

"Actually, I just wanted to hear the song about the Flame War of 2000 again. You always sing it so well." he said, hoping that the flattery would convince her.

She laughed. "If you insist, Timmy." She took a seat, and motioned for Tim to sit across from her. She cleared her throat.

_"It was a simple time,_

_Before it all turned on a dime. _

_The good were turned or killed, _

_Just so the Sues could be thrilled._

_Although, the Masters had failed,_

_To think that we would 'ave rebelled,_

_We refused to fall under the control,_

_To give away our will and soul._

_Outsiders, they called us,_

_The Masters referred to us as dust,_

_That got in the way of their vision,_

_Of creating a lesion._

_But, we stayed strong, _

_Refused to do the wrong,_

_We learned to band together,_

_Battling in numbers was always better. _

_We were to gather weapons of great tech,_

_They worked quicker to wreak,_

_Sues, the less time it took to kill the less it took to be sympathetic, _

_To look into their perfect eyes and end them. _

_Why is it progress,_

_Always leads to tons of mess? _

_We should expect no less, _

_Our moral was put to the test, _

_Against those who claimed to be the best,_

_To be perfect and flawless, _

_But does such a thing exist...? "_

Her beautiful, low voice continued to echo through the otherwise quiet room. There was even more to the song, but Nicole always choked up at that part. Tim never pushed her to continue, and instead thanked her and left.

* * *

Once Tim left, Nicole slowly climbed onto Gale, and started it up, being sure to pick out a small gun and holister. Taking a deep breath, she took off out of the tent entrench, the engine purring like a leopard, but even faster. She headed towards a clear path in the forest, she knew it well enough to find a good place to think.

"Nicole, where are you going?!" she heard behind her, she quickly brought Gale to a stop. She smiled when she saw it was Alex.

"Out for a ride, wanna come? I'll let you sit on the 'andlebars!" she laughed.

"What if you run into Sues?" he asked, without even a chuckle. She winked and patted the gun in her holster.

"I think i' m covered." Before he could protest, she rode off.

* * *

Alex growled as he walked to the training tent.

"Where's Nicole going?" Holly asked. Alex's eyes widened in surprise, as if thinking, how did she know? "Oh, please. I heard you two talking, and the sound of Gale as she took off. I'm blind, not deaf." she growled.

"O-Off into the forest, alone."

"What?!"

"I know." he grunted.

There was silence as Alex walked over to the weapon training area. Tim decided to ask Holly a question that the Flame War song brought to his mind.

"Holly? If you could be perfected, a Mary Sue but without the lack of willpower or anything, would you?"

Holly didn't answer. She just went back to working. "Get back to training, Tim." she said, over her shoulder.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this was just a filler for what's to come. **

**See ya'll next chapter! **


	13. Valentine? Part 1

**Hey, guys! **

**Fairy here, last chapter we met the two other Outsiders, and Jon finally found Emily! The question is, will she want to come back?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Valentine? **

**Part One**

"What's wrong with the Fountain now?" Master Stu asked .

The fountain had gone from neon rainbow, to light pink, with bubbles floating up from it, strangely shaped liked hearts. A sound erupted from the Fountain as well, almost like a choir singing. When suddenly, a figure appeared. Instead of swimming out of the fountain, she floated over the water slowly landing in front of the Masters.

She had long red hair that touched the ground, it was styled so that the tip was pointed. Along with a Dracula hairline, it looked like a big heart. Her skin was pale with a slight pinkish tint, and her features were small, not counting her big silver eyes. She was 5'11 in height, and her cloak fit well against her curvy frame, but she had nearly no muscle.

'With looks like that, she's probably not big on work. We'll just have to change that.' Master Sue thought, bitterly. Her eyes shifted to the silver necklace the girl wore, which had a pink heart gem that gave off a strange pink glow.

Her eyes narrowed. "Not another one." she muttered under her breath.

"Why, hello handsome." the Sue said, addressing Master Stu, batting her long lashes, and twisting a lock of her hair.

'An attraction Sue. _A True Attraction Sue. _Ugh, I can just imagine the hormone-crazed chaos.' Master Sue thought, looking over at Stu. His eyes went wide, and his face looked flustered and red as an apple. Normally, Master Sue would fix this by slapping some sense into him, but instead she smiled mischievously.

"I can just imagine the beautiful chaos." she repeated, as usual punctuating it with an evil chuckle. She looked back at the Sue. "Your name is Valentine, Valentine Eros."

"Yes, ma'am! May I ask where all the boys are?" Valentine asked, her voice high and bright-hearted. Behind her adorable gaze, she was a monster just like all other True Sues, no matter the fact that she practically dripped sweetness. Any male she got her hands on would be her minion on sight. Master Sue respected that kind of power.

* * *

Jon heard his mother's voice call him. What could she want now? He was supposed to be keeping the Stus in line while his father was gone. He finally found her by the Fountain.

"Mother, what did you need... me... for...?" his voice drifted off as he stared at the beauty in front of him. He got lost in her big, bright, silver eyes. His heart started racing, and he could feel his face blushing. 'What... What's wrong with me?'

"Jonathan, this is Valentine." Master Sue said, smiling as you might expect a caring mother. Strangly, it wasn' t forced.

"HI, you must be Jon, Master Sue has told me a lot about you." Valentine said, going for a hug, Jon reluctantly returned it. She smelled nice, like strawberries and vanilla. He almost didn't want to let go.

'Wait... What am I doing? I'm in love with Amber.' He noticed that he felt a tint of uncertainty. Finally, he noticed the necklace she wore that now glowed even brighter. His eyes narrowed, and he quickly let go of her, taking a big, possibly overdramatic, step back. He angrily glanced at Master Sue, who had an amused grin, but tried to look innocent.

"You called me here so you could test out your new Attraction Sue?" he said, clearly outraged however much he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Oh! So, you know how to spot one? Well, it doesn't matter now, once the victim has realized they were under her control, they're immune." She said, dismissively.

"Too bad, and I was hoping for my first cute minion." Valentine said, disappointed.

"Don't worry, dearie. You'll have plenty of minions soon." Master Sue laughed.

* * *

After the attack the True Sues did, the Guardians decided to infiltrate the Sue's base. The strongest, Antonio, Amber, and Autumn stayed on the ground, in case of ambush. Those who were the lightest and could attack from a long distance, Jade, the twins, and Alice, all took to the trees, jumping from one to another. Despite that, they stayed as close together as possible, moving as one, in fear of getting caught.

"Wait." Autumn whispered, causing the team to stop, without moving a muscle. She saw a flash though the bushes, and a distant rustle.

"What's wrong?" Antonio whispered back, so low she almost couldn't hear him.

"Sues."

"M-Maybe we're just close to Sue HQ?" Alice stuttered.

Autumn didn't reply. "On the count of three, scatter." she commanded.

"But, wait what if-" Amber started.

"_One._"

"We might get lost or separated-" Jack protested, holding on to his sister's hand.

"_Two._"

"What if they catch-" Jade tried to ask.

"_Three!_" Autumn rushed forward at an incredible speed, purposely knocking down a Sue headed towards them.

The team didn't hesitate any longer. Jack and Jane held on to each other, jumped from the tree, and headed in the opposite direction of Autumn, blasting down Sues with fire and ice. Jade and Alice stayed in the trees, zig-zagging through the many trees with no purpose but to throw off the Sues below them. Amber and Antonio, despite Autumn's command, ran after her, taking down any Sues and Stus in their way.

* * *

"I betta' start 'eading back soon." Nicole sighed. She slowly climbed back on Gale, this time riding at a more steady pace. She wasn't eager to get back to camp, she would've much rather stayed, enjoying the beautiful sunset. She knew all heck would break loose once she got back. Alex would lecture her about going on her own, Holly would kill her if she felt one scratch on Gale. 'She's the only one who cares more about this bike than I do.' Nicole thought with a smirk. Emile would check her for poison ivy rashes and venomous snake bites, being the health freak he was. Jin would probably just be babbling on to himself at the speed of light, about who knows what, paying no attention to her. As for Tim... Well, she didn't mind the kid. In fact, he was the only one who didn't get on her nerves, who didn't annoy her in some way like the others. 'Probably should pick a flower for the bloke or something.' she joked.

Suddenly, she heard a noise that broke her from her thoughts. The sounds of fighting and protesting, she even saw a blur flash by, followed by two others. Trying to match their pace with Gale, she eventually saw that it was three of the Guardians, and catching up behind them had to be about ten Sues and Stus.

"Bloody 'ell, what mess have they got themselves into now?!" Nicole said out loud, whipping out her gun from its holster. She fired two quick shots, not trying to hit the Sues, just to get their attention. It worked, sort of. Only two Sues went after her.

"Is that all I'm worth now? Two measly, pathetic, Sues?" Not stopping, or even bothering to slow down Gale, she fired another two shots, hitting both her targets perfectly. One got hit in the eye, the other in the neck, both went down, screaming and bleeding. "My aim must be getting bad, I meant to aim right _between _the eyes." she chuckled at her own dark joke.

She sped up Gale, as fast as the motorcycle could stand to go. She decided the trio couldn't outrun them, and surely couldn't take all of the others. As much as she didn't want to, she had to help them.

* * *

"Nicole's back!" Holly announced, hearing the engine before any of the others.

Sure enough, Nicole burst down the path leading to the entrance, and stopped right in the middle of camp. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and went to the clearing.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!" Alex said, lifting her arms, and looking for any kinds of scratches or bruises. She jerked her hands away.

"Now's no time for a full body search, Stone! I saw three of the Guardians being chased by a bunch of Sues and Stus, and where there's three, there's all seven. Chances are, they're all going to be caught, and get themselves killed, or worst, turned into Sues. Now, are we going out there and saving their naïve skins, or are you going to keep nagging me about my personal health?" she spat.

Alex didn't say anything more to her, but turned to the others.

"...Well?" Nicole said impatiently.

"No way are we saving those ingrates!" Holly protested, crossing her arms.

"I have to agree, we have ourselves to worry about already." Emile added, looking away.

"I really, really want to help them, Nicole. But, I'm not so sure it's the best idea. We could just as easily be outnumbered." Jin said, his voice slightly faster than usual.

"Well, I'm with Nicole." Tim said. "They may have gotten themselves in trouble, but we have to do something to help."

" I agree. But, we have to come up with a decent strategy first, we can't just run in there." Alex pointed out, Nicole rolled her eyes, but didn't protest that they didn't have time.

* * *

Unfortunately, Nicole was right.

Before long, the trio's energy wore down, just enough for the Sues to catch up, and tie them down. They were forcefully dragged back to the fountain, and thrown in front of the Masters.

Master Sue grinned. "Well, well, well. We must stop meeting like this, darlings."

"How could you have known that we were planning an attack?" Amber demanded.

"We didn't. However, we do have Sues specially designed for tracking down smells and identifying intruders."

"We saw the True Sues, how did you get the fountain to work?" Autumn asked.

"It wasn't easy." Master Stu answered, he rolled up his cloak's sleeves. Showing that there were cuts, just enough to draw a drop of blood from. "At first, the fountain accepted DNA though hair, but it desired more each True Sue we made. Soon, it desired blood to craft more."

" Soon, it will desire our lives." Master Sue added. "But, it's worth it for our army."

There was a moment of silence.

"Anyway," Master Sue continued in a cheery tone. "Stus, take the boy first."

" Antonio? No!" Autumn shouted, Amber had a look of horror on her face, and Antonio growled angrily. He was grabbed and forced towards the fountain.

Despite his best efforts, the restrictions kept him from resisting. He was placed right over the fountain.

Master Sue called out to him. "Look at the bright side, dearie, Jonathan will have a friend." she chuckled cruelly, as his head was dunked in, and Autumn fainted.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**This one ends on a cliffhanger, but the next part will be packed with action! Hopefully, it'll be out much sooner. **

**See ya'll next chapter! **


	14. Valentine? Part 2

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry for the abrupt end last chapter, but I hope this one satisfies you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Valentine?**

**Part Two**

When Autumn finally woke up, she was alone in the center of the moonlit area. It took her a while to remember all that had happened. When it suddenly all came rushing back to her. Which, in turn, made her pissed off. Unfortunately for her, she was still tied up.

"Antonio!" she called out, hoping for a reply. There was no answer. She struggled harder against the ropes. Suddenly, she heard footsteps moving through the grass-covered ground.

'Master Sue?' she thought, keeping perfectly still. Fortunately, it was a familiar young girl who emerged, rather ungracefully tripping over a tree root into the light.

"Jade! How'd you find me?"

"A deaf person could hear your wailing." she whispered, angrily. Autumn noticed something different about her.

"Where's your palm-tree?" Autumn whispered back, grinning. She was referring to the ponytail Jade usually wore. Now the girl's curly black hair was in a short bob that stopped at the base of her neck.

"While the Sues were chasing me and Alice my hair bow got stuck on a tree branch. so I took it out. My hair naturally fell this way." she quickly explained, while untying her.

"Speaking of which, where _is _Alice?"

"She's back at camp. I left her to take care of the Sues, and I have no idea where the twins are." She was about to say more, but her eyes snapped their attention to the bushes behind her.

_"Come_ _out."_ she demanded. Her voice sounded soothing and serene, yet somehow forceful and commanding. it was weird, not at all like her young, cheerful voice. It was lower, more mature, like it wasn't even her own.

As if compelled to, a Sue stepped into the light.

"You're the True Sue who attacked our camp!" Autumn said.

"You're the brat that the masters ordered us to kill off!" The Sue replied, bitterly.

_"Identify yourself." _Jade commanded.

"Elizabeth, they call me Elizabeth." Elizabeth answered, almost robotically.

_"Where are Antonio, Jon, and Amber?"_

"I have no idea where your little friends are." She answered again, this time with venom in her voice, as if awaken from whatever it was Jade had done to her. Then, suddenly she grabbed her head with both hands, and started screaming.

"AHH! W-What is this?!"

Her legs started to wobble, until she finally fell onto her knees. Her head was visibly throbbing now, with veins starting to show.

"STOP! _Help me! PLEASE!_" she begged.

_"Where are my family. I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW."_ Jade said, more loudly.

"I don't know where! The Masters have them! Their son, Jon, he's most likely wherever they are. But, the others, I DON'T KNOW!" Elizabeth screamed again, before fainting onto the ground.

Autumn looked at Jade in fear.

"What the heck did you do to her?" she asked, forcefully.

"I-I just asked where the others were, I-I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't even know I could do that..." Her own dark brown eyes were equally wide in fear. She was visibly shaking. She shook her head, snapping herself out of it, and grabbed her bow.

"Let's just go."

* * *

Amber woke up to find herself in a part of the forest that she'd never been in before. Her vision was blurry at first, but she made out two blonde figures in front of her.

"She's awake!" One said.

'Jack?' Amber thought.

"Amber, it's us!" said the other, obviously Jane.

"W-Where am I? Where are the others?"

"We don't know. We just found you out here knocked out." Jack explained. "We haven't seen the others yet."

Jack quickly froze the ropes, turning them brittle, and making them snap.

"I think the camp's this way, this is where we came from." he stated, making lines in the dirt with a trig to form a map.

"Have you gone insane? We can't leave with half our family still out there!" Jane argued.

"She's right, Jack. We have to save them before even thinking of going back!" Amber added. She picked herself up, brushing off the dirt on her pants. "Now, let's go find the others."

But before she took so much as a step, two Sues burst from the bushes.

The three prepared themselves."They must have followed us!" Jane said. One attacked the twins, surprisingly holding them back well.

The other smirked, her hood covering most of her face but revealed the small, taunting smile. Amber found herself strangely unable to move, to fight back. The Sue formed a fist, moved it back, and brought it to her stomach, making her whimper and fall onto her knees. The Sue hit her again in the face, and Amber spit blood out of her mouth. She had to reach for her knife, she had to do _something. _But, she couldn't move. Is this one of the Sue's powers?

The twins cried out for her, but the other Sue had them pinned to the ground by their throats. The Sue had wound up another punch, and Amber waited for the impact. It never came for some reason. She opened her eyes, realizing that they were closed in anticipation. The whole world had turned translucent light blue. The Sue was holding her hand in pain, it was bleeding as if she had hit a brick wall.

_"Valentine! What have I told you?" _a familiar, commanding voice growled.

"...J-Jon?" Amber thought out loud.

He dropped down from a sturdy oak, nearly giving Valentine a heart attack.

"Jonny! I-I thought you were watching the other Stus!" she said nervously, taking her hood off. He payed no attention to her. He made the force field around Amber vanish, and got on his knees to hug her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, she just nodded and turned away, coughing up more blood. Not turning his head, he addressed Valentine. _"I'll give you five seconds to run back to Sue HQ, before I make you."_

"Was that a threat, Jonny?" she said cheerfully, but fear was obvious in her silver eyes.

_"One."_

The Sue holding down the twins panicked and let go. Jack comforted Jane as they both gasped for breath.

_"Two."_

A strange blue electric aura surrounded him. It didn't seem to hurt Amber, so she just tightened her grip.

_"Three."_

"W-What's happening?" Valentine stuttered.

"You should be on the next plane out of here before he gets to five is what's happening." Jack laughed.

_"Four."_

The two Sues stepped back, fearfully.

Jon's glowing aura started emitting blue energy sparks. He let go of Amber, and stood up.

**_"Five."_**

Amber, Jack, and Jane all backed away. Valentine and the other Sue turned and ran. Jon swiftly whipped around, and a spark of lightning burst out of his hand.

"GAAHH-" Suddenly, there was only Valentine, the other was evaporated.

* * *

"Ugh. When did this forest get so hard to navigate?" Jade complained, getting another twig caught in her hair.

'When did you get so whiny?' Autumn thought, rolling her eyes and taking the twig out. "You used to love taking walks out here."

"I'm not whiny, I just hate getting dirty!"

"Since when did you hate... Wait, did you just read my mind?"

"Oh yeah, I've had that power for years now."

"How come you never told anyone? You told me all you could go was shoot arrows and heal people."

"All the others know. I just didn't want some newbie that could possibly be a Sue spy to know."

"Do you know how useful that could have been. I would love being a mind reader!"

"Do you know what it's like to be a mind reader who's around Hormone-crazed teens 24/7? Spoilers; it sucks." she growled, continuing through the tangle of bushes and tree branches.

* * *

"Jon? S-Since when have you been able to do... _that_?" Amber asked, shocked and shaken up. Valentine had already ran off by now, not even bothering to mourn her friend.

"It came with the Stu transformation. At least I think it did. I've never been able to do that before." he seemed equally shocked, looking at the spot where the Sue was with a frozen expression.

"That doesn't matter right now, we're supposed to be finding Antonio and Jade, remember?" Jane pointed out.

"Wait, none of you have seen any of them?" Jon said, tearing his attention to look at the girl.

Fortunately, they heard Autumn's voice calling out. "Amber, Jack, Jane, there you are!" she ran out from the mess of plants, Jade panting behind her. She froze, nearly causing Jade to bump into her. "Jon?"

"Autumn! Jade? You look different."

"Yeah, long story short my hair bow came out, and-" Jade started.

"No, your ache's cleared up."

Autumn looked over, and noticed that he was right. Her dark skin was completely clear. New powers, Improved skin, sudden dislike of filth? This all brought Autumn to a frightening realization.

'Did Master Sue get her hands on Jade?'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**That's all for now, but don't worry there's one more part to the Valentine trilogy. **

**Hopefully, you won't have to wait for it for as long as this one!**

**See ya'll next chapter!**


End file.
